Dear Diary
by NotSorry
Summary: What happens when Percy reads Annabeth's diary? Story of young love, Family ties and proof that blood is thicker than water. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Percy Jackson and The Olympians Fanfiction. I don't know what this will be, a oneshot, a whole story... I don't know. I must admit, I've only skim read the last three books in the series, because I borrowed them off my cousin... I have a very vague knowledge of them, so this is basically based , I don't know, after the Sea of Monsters? This is probably full of mistakes; Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, why the hell would I be on Fanfiction? Seriously, it's kinda obvious. If I did, this would be published. DUH! I can't believe people still expect these... *shakes head***

* * *

Percy's POV

"_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's wrong. He's my best friend, for the god's sake! But when I look into his eyes, the colour of the sea, I swear, my heart stops beating. I love the way his hair is always messy, and the way his eyes brighten at the thought of swordfighting. I love his beautiful smile, the way he laughs and the way he talks. But it's wrong. I know that. I know I shouldn't like my best friend. I know all those things about him shouldn't take my breath away. But they do!_

_Diary, I think I have a crush on Percy Jackson._

_God's save me if my mother finds out._

_And then there's the WHOLE CAMP. Especially the Stoll brothers. Imagine what they would do if they found out? Rumours spread really quickly around here. He would know in five minutes if I told anyone. So, I guess, it's just gonna have to stay between you and me, huh, Diary? You wouldn't betray me, would you? Well… Unless someone found you… But no-one knows you exist… Do they?"_

I stared at the page blankly for a minute, trying to absorb what I'd just read. Finally, I looked up at the grinning faces of Connor and Travis Stoll, the one's who had 'found' Annabeth's diary. Their grins widened at the look on my face. It was probably hilarious. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that _Annabeth Chase_, my best friend, had a crush on me. Though I probably looked horrified on the outside, a part of me was smiling. Why? Because _Annabeth Chase, _my best friend, had a crush on me. She liked the way I laughed. She liked the way I talked. She loved my eyes, my hair.

"Percy? Earth to Percy!" Connor interrupted my musings. I looked at them again. "So? What do ya think?" What do I think? What would You think if you found out a beautiful and smart and wonderful girl liked you? Wait, did I just think that? Oh, no. I think I like her back.

"Geez, Percy, are you mute or something?" Travis demanded, now frowning. I gathered my thoughts quickly.

"Umm… I don't know…"

The twins eyed me through narrow eyes. After a minute, they nodded knowingly. Thank gods; I was getting uncomfortable.

"Percy… You like her back, don't you?" They asked at the same time, smirking. When I didn't answer, only stared in disbelief, they grinned.

"I am SO posting this on our blog" said Connor, pulling a laptop out of nowhere.

"What?! I- I don't Like her! And you have a blog?!" What the Hades was happening? Before I could say anything else, Connor cried "DONE!" Oh no. Oh _no_.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, CONNOR?! I DO _NOT_ LIKE HER!" But as I said it they were already sprinting away, probably scared of Riptide. I didn't blame them. Sighing, I sat down on a nearby rock. I was _so_ going to get them back for that.

****

**Breaking News! Newest Camp couple-to-be!**

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.**

**Yes, you heard (read) us correctly.**

**Two reliable sources (AKA Annabeth's diary and Percy's reaction when he read it) have indicated that these best friends may have feelings a bit stronger than the rest of us thought. Written in Ms. Chase's diary was an entry purely describing her feelings for Mr. Jackson. Here is Just a taste of what was written**

"_**Dear Diary, He's my best friend, for the god's sake! But when I look into his eyes, the colour of the sea, I swear, My Heart Stops beating…**_

…_**I love his beautiful smile, the way he laughs and the way he talks…**_

…_**Diary, I think I have a crush on Percy Jackson…"**_

**Upon reading this entry, Percy showed obvious signs that he returned the feelings. So, what do YOU think of this new couple-to-be? Will they ever actually get together? What will the Aphrodite cabin think? And what the Hades** **will their **_**parents**_** think?**

**Comment us your thoughts!**

********

"What have they _done?_" I whispered in horror, staring at my computer screen. Scrolling down, I looked at the Stoll Brother's Blog followers. To my horror, more than half the camp had subscribed to instant alerts with every new entry. There were 36 comments, and the post had only been up for 15 minutes. Reading them, I realised most were from the Aphrodite cabin, like: "Aw, they are totally perfect for eachother!" and "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" or, even worse "We should come up with a name for them, like… Percabeth!"

Percabeth? We weren't even a couple!

_But will you be?_ Asked a voice in my head. _She likes you, and you know you like her. What's stopping you?_

The voice was right. What was stopping us?

Immediately, I pictured us laughing in the beach, in each others arms. I smiled slightly, but then the image was ruined by the Stoll brothers jumping out and taking a picture of us, and crying "YES! This will be great for the blog!"

I growled, and threw a pillow at the wall. Stupid children of Hermes.

Then another horrifying thought occurred to me. I went to the computer again and looked at the full list of subscribers, looking for a certain name. When I found it, I almost pissed myself. _Annabeth C. _

This was bad. This was very bad.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, Percy!" came Grover's voice "I need to talk to you, but if you've got Annabeth in there, I would rather not know-" I opened the door and he grinned at me. Stupid goat-boy.

"What do you want?" I hissed in anger. He just laughed.

"Come on, Percy! You know I was joking! Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the blog post." He said the last part carefully, like he was worried I'd pull out Riptide and turn him into Satyr confetti. I just sighed.

"What about it?"

He was quiet for a bit before saying, very quietly "Is it true? _Do_ you like Annabeth?"

Should I tell him? I asked myself. He was, alongside Annabeth, my best friend. He deserved to know, didn't he?

"Yeah. I do. A lot. What should I do, Grover?"

He looked a bit stunned that I'd actually told him, but recovered quickly, and said "Simple; _Tell her. _She likes you, you like her. What's so complicated about it?" _Everything_ I wanted to say. Instead, I didn't answer.

"Whatever, man. You should tell how you feel." And with that, he left.

****

I was standing outside the Athena cabin. I gathered all of my courage, and knocked. _Please not Annabeth, Please not Annabeth…_ The door opened, and some guy whose name I didn't know froze when he saw me. "Percy" With that word, the cabin went silent and everyone looked at me. Great. I almost blushed. Almost.

"Um, can I, uh, talk to Annabeth please?" I stuttered, what was left of my confidence disappearing. He didn't look surprised, and turned around and called "Annabeth! Visitor!"

"Who?" came her voice, annoyed. The guy sighed, and glanced at me sideways. "It's Percy, Annabeth."

Silence, then she squeaked "Oh" more silence. Annabeth appeared, and walked over to us, not looking at me. She looked at me, muttered thanks to her half-brother, and closed the door behind her. With a red face, she looked up at me for a split second, and then away again.

"Uh, you wanna go for a walk?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yeah, actually, I'd love to. My half-siblings won't stop bugging me about… Well, I guess you know…"

"Yeah" I answered. We started walking to the beach, ignoring the stares and whispers we were getting from the other campers. Well, pretending to ignore them. It was kinda hard.

"Percy?" she asked after a while "I want to talk about the blog"

"Oh" What an intelligent answer, Percy. "Yeah, that"

Annabeth sighed "I am going to kill the Stoll brothers one day" she glanced at the sky. "Sorry, Lord Hermes, but I am"

I laughed, and looked at her. Her pretty blond hair, her amazing eyes.

"Percy, was the blog right? _Do_ you like me back?" I couldn't believe she had the courage to ask me that. Sighing, sat down on a rock for the second time in 2 hours. "Sit down, Annabeth" she sat next to me. "Yeah, Annabeth, I do. A lot. I just never showed it because I thought you didn't think of me that way, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship" She had stopped breathing. So had I. I looked at her, and she was smiling. Such a beautiful smile. So, what did I do then? I did something so spontaneous it shocked even me. I kissed her. And, seriously, it was amazing. Her lips were like velvet. After a second, she even kissed me back. I could tell she was smiling. I was, too. After a bit, I pulled away for air, and rested my forehead against hers. "I don't care what everyone says." She whispered. Neither did I.

For the rest of the afternoon, we walked along the beach, hand in hand, with her head on my shoulder. We talked about anything and everything, and continued to ignore people's stares and giggles. And whispers. And wolf whistles.

****

We walked together to dinner. Hand in Hand. As soon as we got there, everyone stopped talking and looked at us. You'd think they'd have better things to do with there time than talk about other peoples personal lives, but _no._ Even Chiron glance at us. Annabeth glared at everyone briefly, gave me a hug, and went to her table, where they looked at her like they couldn't believe she had hugged a son of Poseidon. I went to my own table. People could stare all they wanted. I didn't care just then. My mind was on Annabeth.

****

"Tell me"

"No"

Please?"

"No"

"Did you kiss her?"

"…."

"Oh my gods you did!"

"Keep your voice down"

"Why?"

"I don't want the whole camp to know"

"So? They'll find out anyway"

"Whatever"

Grover was busy doing a happy dance on my behalf, and I just stared at him. Stupid goat-boy. Knowing him, he was going to tell _everyone._

"Come on, Percy. You're first kiss!" I looked at him

"Who said I've never kissed a girl before?"

All he did was raise his eyebrows.

"Whatever. Yeah, it was my first kiss."

"What was it like?" I stared at him

"Seriously? It was great" Why did I tell him? This was so going to backfire. He just grinned.

"You know what, Percy?"

"I do not"

"I think you should go see Annabeth"

I groaned. But I really wanted to see her. Then a thought struck me.

"Grover?" my tone was slightly scared "Does this make her my girlfriend?" He grinned, something he'd been doing a lot lately, and didn't answer me. The title stupid goat-boy was getting more and more accurate.

Whatever, I thought. We didn't have to have name for it. Just as long as we liked eachother…

****

Wow. In my opinion, that kinda sucked. But, Please review! If you review, you get cookies. You can't not want cookies, can you? You can? That's inhuman. Seriously. Who doesn't like cookies? *walks off muttering about cookies*

And, once again, please excuse any mistakes.

-Julia-

PS- remember the cookies! THE COOKIES!


	2. Chapter 2

_I was in the woods, just standing there. I didn't seem to mind. But, hey, I was pretty sure it was a dream. Weird things happen in dreams. So I was just standing there, when there was a flash of bright light. The woman, dressed in full armour, looked a lot like Annabeth._

"_Lady Athena" I whispered. This wasn't the first time I'd dreamed about Annabeth's mother reducing me to a pile of ashes. But, somehow, I knew this wasn't just a dream. "Yes, son of Poseidon." She said Poseidon like it was a dirty word. _

"_How can I help you, Lady Athena?" She glared at me, and I knew what was coming._

"_How, Perseus Jackson, did you think you were going to get away with dating my daughter?" When I didn't answer, she continued. "I, out of generosity, let your little friendship happen. And you think you can push your luck by dating her?" She was on a roll, now "And Annabeth, don't think I haven't talked to her, too. She remained stubborn, and she told me she didn't care what I thought." She stopped and her voice turned dangerous and low. "Do you realise, son of Poseidon, that the only things stopping me from turning you into a pile of ashes are your father and Annabeth's love for you?" Wait, love? _

"_Lady Athena, I like your daughter. A lot. I promise to never hurt her, and protect her, and make sure she is happy. That's all I can promise. But please, please let us be together." I thought she was going to kick me in my tender place, the way she was looking at me. But instead, she sighed. "You had better keep that promise, Perseus Jackson, or else…"_

****

I groaned, and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. Not that I wanted to have THAT dream again, but still, it was inhuman to be awake at 4:30am. Just wrong.

Giving up, and deciding it wasn't worth the risk of meeting Annabeth's furious mother again, I got dressed and left my cabin, only to almost knock Annabeth off the stairs. "Hey! Watch it!" She cried. Oops. I apologised, but she just smiled. I sat down next to her and said "So watcha here for, Wise Girl? Miss me?"

"Ha! You wish, Seaweed Brain. Nah, I, uh, was visited by my mother last night. She told me she would be 'talking' to you, too" She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she did. I never want to re-live that ever again." I smiled when she laughed. She got up and took my hand and dragged me to breakfast. We'd only really been 'going out' for two days, and we were STILL the main subject of gossip. Seriously, it was getting on my nerves. So many stares. Just to show I wasn't bothered by them (even though I was) I gave Annabeth a soft kiss on the lips. She smirked, knowing what I was doing. Smiling, she walked over to her table, where they were STILL giving her the looks they gave her that first dinner after we became a 'couple'. I walked over to my table, grabbed food, walked over to the fire, threw in a decently good sized slice of pizza and walked back to eat. The Aphrodite table were glancing at me, then Annabeth, then me again. When it finally became to much, I got up walked over and said "Will you guys PLEASE stop looking at us like that. Get. A. Life. All of you." And with that I smiled at their shocked faces, walked over to my table again, and continued eating, feeling good about myself. Annabeth caught my eye and grinned. I returned it.

****

The water always calmed me. I mean, I was a son of Poseidon. Go figure. So, it wasn't exactly a shocking sight to see me walking along the beach, kicking the sand up.

Without realising, I found myself walking to the rock where Annabeth and I had kissed. I was surprised to see she was already sitting there, like she was waiting for me. Perhaps she was. I sat down next to her, and she looked up, her eyes brightening. "Hey. Way to go with the Aphrodite girls. Gods, I nearly went up there and slapped each and every one" She smiled, like she was imagining how awesome it would be. It would be very awesome.

Just for the sake of it, I kissed her. Not softly, like at breakfast, but deeply I felt her hands weave themselves into my hair, and my hands went to her waist. After a couple of minutes we parted for breath. But Annabeth wasn't finished. She grabbed my hand and half dragged me into the forest. When we got deep enough in, she stopped and I pinned her to a tree, our lips meeting again. She parted them slightly and allowed my tongue to enter her mouth. Her arms were around my neck and I slowly slid mine down her back, making her shiver. We ignored the tree nymphs' giggles. We continued like this for a while, until we heard people shouting for us, there voices getting louder each time they called our names. We reluctantly broke apart, and Annabeth tried to make her hair a little less messy, as did I. Apparently, it didn't work, because when the campers finally came into sight, they took one look at us and either shook their heads or stifled giggles. There were four, even though only one was needed. One I vaguely recognised as Julia something-beginning-with-G from the Apollo cabin, but the rest were just, meh. I didn't know them.

"Percy? Annabeth? Chiron has been looking for you for at least 20 minutes. I think you'd better get to the Big House." A boy I had never seen before addressed us. We thanked them and ran to the Big House, slightly embarrassed that we had been making out when someone was looking for us. When we got there Chiron and Mr D were on the porch. Chiron smiled slightly when he saw there appearance, and Mr D looked disbelieving.

"Oh, Chiron we're so sorry we were, uh-" Annabeth was cut off by Chiron.

"Please, Annabeth, I do _not _need to know what you and Percy were doing. But I do need your help." He waited for us to respond. We nodded, our faces bright red.

"Okay, I'm not sure how much of this I can tell you, but…" He glanced at Mr D. Who completely ignored him. Then he looked at me with a looked of sadness in his eyes "Percy… You're mother has been kidnapped."

I stopped breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, the last chapter had some mistakes, so: Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO. Happy Now? **

**By the way, seeing all the reviews for this story, I actually cried tears of joy. How girly *shudder*. But I was so happy people didn't think my writing was crap. COOKIES to everyone who reviewed! You deserve them :)**

**And, as I'm writing, it's like 1:30am so yeah, it'll probably be a bit bad, with mistakes.**

**And I might start writing a bit in Annabeth's POV… What do you think? Should I? Oh, and there night be slightly inappropriate things in this chapter… Just so you know…**

I couldn't breath. The only sound I heard was the blood pumping in my head. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation. All I could think of was, "This is an April Fools prank, right?"

Chiron shook his head. "It's June, Percy. June"

I just stood there, refusing to believe that my mother had been kidnapped. After about five minutes Annabeth came up and gave me a hug. "It'll be okay Percy. We'll find her. She'll be fine"

I really wanted to believe her.

"Who?" I croaked. Whoever it was, they were making a mistake. No-one messes with my family and gets away with it. Chiron frowned.

"I am afraid I don't know yet, Percy. _And_" he added in a more serious tone "I do not want you running off to find her. I may grant you a quest soon… But until then, don't do anything drastic. Do you understand?"

I glanced at Annabeth, then at Mr D and finally at Chiron. All their faces had some kind of warning in them.

"Yes, sir"

****

I was in my cabin, absently throwing random clothes into a bag. I mean, when I had promised not to go after my mum, I couldn't believe they had actually taken me seriously. Of course I was going after my mother. Until Camp Half-Blood, she was the only person who had always been there for me. I wasn't going to let her die. And when Chiron had said he didn't know, it was obvious it was someone from our world. When someone knocked on the door I got annoyed at the interruption. "Come in" I called. Without bothering to see who it was I asked "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My, Percy, that's no way to talk to your father" I froze. Turning slowly, I faced Poseidon.

"Sorry, Father. I'm a bit… distracted" He didn't get angry, like I expected. He just nodded knowingly. "Son, I know all about Sally, and I wish to help you on this quest, of sorts" He got out a small box and handed it to me. I looked at him.

"You do know Chiron hasn't given me permission to go after her yet?" I had to be honest. He smiled "Ah, but he will"

"You say that like you know something I don't?"

Poseidon chuckled. "I am a god, son. I know a lot of things you don't" I was about to point out that wasn't what I meant when he sighed. "I have to go, but son? Know that I will always be there to help, even if it isn't directly" And with a flash of light, he was gone.

****

Walking up to the Big House, I thought about what my father had said.

_I will always be there to help…_

The thought comforted as I went to talk to Chiron. He was on the porch, as if he were waiting for me.

"Chiron, I _need_ to find my mum. I need a quest. Now. _Please_." I almost started crying I was so desperate. But, y'know, that was wasn't very manly. If anyone had seen me crying… Well, let's just say I wouldn't be able to show my face at Camp Half-Blood for a _long_ time. I noticed the centaur looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Very well, Percy. You may have a quest. Go up to the Oracle." Huh. That was easy. I thanked him and went upstairs.

****

I really, really hated the Oracle. The stupid mummy always freaked me out. But now I hated it even more. Because, seriously, the prophecy it gave me wasn't exactly great.

_Four heroes shall leave to find the one that is gone_

_One shall wish they'd never been born_

_For a curse of pain and sadness they shall acquire_

_And the only cure will be worse than fire_

_The lost one will be found_

_But to their captors life they are bound_

In short, that wasn't exactly making me feel any better.

"Well, Percy?" Chiron asked. I told him what the mummy had told me, and he frowned. He told me, again, that prophecies can have double meanings. Like that made me feel any better. Then he asked me who I wanted to take. I thought about the second line. _One shall wish they'd never been born_…

But, as much as I hated it, I knew one person I had to take. "Annabeth" I said.

"Well, I should think so, Percy. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily" Annabeth appeared beside me and we grinned at each other. I was momentarily taken away by her eyes, but Chiron cleared his throat loudly. We looked at him, blushing slightly, and he said "The others, Percy?" I thought about it. Who did I want to take with me? My mind was blank. It said heroes, so I couldn't take Grover, even though I wanted to. "Annabeth, any suggestions?" I asked her. She frowned. She wasn't having any more luck than I was. Chiron looked thoughtful. "What about Nico, Percy?" he asked. I thought about it. He could be useful. "Okay. And the last one?" We all frowned. Then it hit me. "What about Julia? The new-ish girl from the Apollo cabin?" Julia was a nice girl, I remembered, and she was great with her sword. She had boy-short curly brown hair and pale-ish skin. She was Nico's age, but I didn't care. She was good. I noticed Annabeth frowning grudgingly. I realised she probably didn't like the idea of me choosing a pretty girl to come with us. "Don't worry, Wise Girl. I like you better" She smiled at that. I sighed. Girls.

****

When Nico and Julia came, we explained what had happened. Nico agreed immediately, but Julia was hesitant. "Why did you choose me?" she asked. I could understand. She'd only been at camp for a few months.  
"Because you're obviously good enough to come. Please?" I knew she would be useful if we ran into trouble. Which, with my luck, we would. After a lot of convincing and compliments and even a few bribes, she agreed.

"Well, then!" Chiron said ""You must all go pack. You will leave tomorrow morning at, say, 6:30? Goodnight." Nico walked off, muttering something about 'un-godly hours' and 'stupid bloody horses'. Julia walked to her cabin with an absent look on her face. That left Annabeth and I standing next to the Big House. She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. It was comforting. I pulled her in for a kiss. When it was over, she rested her head on my chest. I held for close. For a few moments, I forgot my worries about my mum, about everything. All that mattered was that she was there with me.

****

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… P!"

"Percy!"

"No!"

"Peanut butter!"

"Where?! WHERE I SAY!"

"Nope!"

"Pizza!"

"I wish!"

"Penis!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Suddenly, the whole car burst into laughter, except for me. I was trying to drive. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

**MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! HA...Ha…*ahem*…Sorry.**

**So, chapter 3. Wow. Such a BIG number… **

**Please review… I would mean so much to me! And I don't know when I will be able to update again…maybe in a week… I have to go back to my mums house, and the internet there doesn't like me. If you review this time… You get TWO cookies! And…Uh… Suggestions are muchly appreciated… writers block is a horrible thing… PM me if you have any!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-Julia-**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are so awesome. Anyone who has reviewed, added me to alerts, anything. You are all awesome.**

**Disclaimer: A little birdy told me I don't own Percy Jackson...**

I didn't know where we were going. I talked to Annabeth about it (Julia had fallen asleep on Nico's shoulder and he was trying not to wake her up) and we finally decided to check out her apartment. When we got there, well…Lets just say Mum seemed to have put up a good fight. As we walked among the overturned furniture, looking for clues, I wondered what the Hades a clue would be. A bit of hair? A toenail clipping? A note that tells us where she was and detailed instructions on how to save her?

Surprisingly, the latter came closest. "Percy?" came Julia's voice from the living room. She was holding a piece of black paper in her outstretched hand.

I muttered a 'thank you' as I took it from her. It was black with silver writing.

_Percy Jackson._

_If you have not already guessed, I have taken your mother. I am keeping her in a house. A blue house. Where is this blue house, you ask? I'm not telling you. It would make it too easy. What do you think I am, an idiot? _

_Oh, and MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! See that evil laugh right there. That is one scary evil laugh. I bet you pissed your pants in fear when you read it. Yeah…_

_I'll see you soon, Percy Jackson._

"Wow" said Nico. "What a douche"

Annabeth and Julia were giggling. I mean, this guy was SUCH an idiot. I shook my head. "Come on, guys. We'll go get something to eat and we'll talk about blue houses there.

****

Nico and I were sitting at a table in a coffee shop, watching Annabeth and Julia bickering over which cake to get (Annabeth wanted cheese cake, Julia wanted Chocolate).

"So, you seem to like Julia a lot, Nico" I said. He blushed.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool"

I grinned. "OOOOOHHH! Nico has a _crush_. Nico has a _crush_!" I sang in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, who?!" came Julia's voice. She tried to look interested; but she was looking a little disappointed. Annabeth noticed, too, and she gave me a glance, smirking.

"Uh-um-I-" Nico stuttered. He blushed again.

"Whatever" Julia muttered as she sat down with her cake. "Let's eat"

****

"Soooo….." Julia started "A blue house, huh?" she sughed and looked at her cake. So did I. It was a pretty tasty-looking cake. Rich chocolate icing, white chocolate decorative flowers… I pulled myself back into reality. Nico was, much to my amusement, staring at Julia whilst she and Anabeth were discussing all the blue houses and buildings they knew. My eyes wandered the room, taking in very little in my bored yet ADHA state.

"Percy, earth to Percy!" Annabeth waved her hand infront of my face, bringing me back to the discussion. "Huh?" was my intelligent answer. Julia giggled. Annabeth sighed. Nico was still checking out the oblivious Julia.

"Percy, we were asking you if you knew any blue houses?" Annabeth looked like she didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. I racked my brain for any blue houses. "Uh, the Big House?" I suggested, even though I knew it wasn't a possibility. Not even the smartest criminal (And our fiend didn't sound so smart) get in with Chiron and Mr D (Who was a GOD, for Zeus's sake!) there. As I predicted they all looked at him like was 'special'.

"Um, Percy? Try to me a little more useful. This _is_ your mother." Nico said. But all it did was make me feel sad, and remind me why we had to be here in the first place. I missed my mother. A lot. Sighing, I looked at them. "Come on guys. It's getting late. We'll stay at mum's apartment and leave first thing in the morning." I got up, with the others following without a complaint. Except for Julia, who hadn't gotten to finish her cake. She was pretty pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**There will be a POV change soon, I think. I'm not so sure… Maybe this chapter, maybe the next. Review if you think I should or should not. Not that it would stop it, but still, your opinions matter to me.**

**Thank You!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Iggy Ate My Sandwich. Thank you :) You rock.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Julia. I am a girl. My name is not Rick. I am not a boy. I thought you'd know that by now.**

"Left!" Annabeth instructed me. I turned. "No! Left! Left I say! THE OTHER LEFT!" she screamed. I jerked the wheel the other way and we screeched around the corner.

"I can't believe you don't know your left from right, Percy" Nico muttered, making Julia giggled. He looked please with himself. I glared at him via the rear-view mirror, but he just grinned at me. Annabeth smiked at Nico and Julia and continued barking directions to some place with people she thought might help. But I didn't mind her barking. She had a pretty bark.

****

"Okay! Here we are!" Annabeth said brightly as she jumped out of the car.

"Where exactly is here?" I heard Nico mutter under his breath. We were in some town on some road in front of some house. I looked up as she knocked on the door. A guy, a bit older than us, opened the door.

"Oh, Andrew! It's so good to see you!" she squealed as she flung her arms around his neck. I felt a pang of jealousy. When she let go, she grabbed his wrist and ran to the rest of us. The guy had light brown hair and blue eyes. I was a guy, and even I knew that.

"Guys, this is Andrew. Andrew, these are Nico and Julia, my friends and Percy, my, uh, boyfriend" I felt smug when the guy, Andrew, narrowed his eyes at the boyfriend part.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Andrew, son of Aphrodite" Nico made a scoffing sound, but if Andrew heard it, he ignored it. "What can I do for you guys?" he asked. Annabeth pursed her lips, and he seemed to notice her reluctance. "Why don't you come inside, and we can talk there"

****

"So, let me get this straight. Percy's mother has been kidnapped, and the moron who did it left this note" he held up the black paper we had shown him "And you expect me to help how? I'd love to…But how?" Andrew sounded just as confused as we felt about being here. But Annabeth knew something we didn't. She looked at us. "Okay. Andrew used to go to camp, a couple of years ago. He went on a quest, one of the last one's before… Well, anyway, he came across a guy, an adult Half-blood, who sounded just like this guy. Remember, Andrew?" He nodded.

"You're right, Annabeth. It's probably the same guy…" He thought about it. Huh. I didn't know Aphrodite kids actually thought about things other than their hair. "What do you need to know?" he asked us.

"Do you know where he might be? Where he was last seen?" Annabeth inquired.

"I'm pretty sure he was last seen somewhere close to camp, actually. Like a couple of months ago."

"Oh my gods, Andrew. Thank you!" Annabeth said again, hugging him. Again. She told him we'd better be going right away. I almost kissed her right then and there. I was getting tired of the glances he'd been giving her. "Yeah, let's go"

****

"Oh my gods thank god that's over" Annabeth said as she put on her seatbelt. I looked at her.

"Why, I thought you liked that guy?" She grimaced.

"He's nice and all, but did you notice those looks he gave me. Talk about awkward. I mean, I DO have a boyfriend!" I grinned. I had n awesome girlfriend.

"Hey, guys" Nico called from the back. "Where are we staying for the night? I mean, it's kinda late"

He had a good point. There was no way we were going to get back to camp today. "Let's stay at a motel. We'll get… Two rooms. Girl together and boys together?" I was trying to be smart and polite, but I couldn't help thinking how much I wanted to share a room with Annabeth. I was a teenage guy, for the gods sake! Of course I wanted to! Glancing at Annabeth, she gave me a look at clearly meant she was thinking he same thing.

Julia leaned forward and looked at us. Sighing, she said "Y'know, if there are two beds, I don't mind sharing a room with Nico. I'm sure he'll agree with me that we don't want one of you sneaking into the others room at night." Annabeth and I blushed, but we did end up sharing a room.

"See ya guys in the morning" We said to Nico and Julia as they went into their room.

****

I walked into my room, and froze. Instead of two beds, there was one. "Hey Percy, why'd y-?" Annabeth had come in after me. "Oh. I see. They made a mistake." She sighed, but looked a little nervous. I was, too.

"Should, we, uh, ask them-?" she cut me off with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her hands wove through my hair. "Nah, let's just leave it. It's not _that _bad, Percy'" she whispered in my ear. I grinned.

I got dressed in the bathroom, while Annabeth got dressed in the main room. I opened the door.

"PERCY! I'M STILL NAKED! CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

"Shit! Sorry, sorry!" I closed the door again and burst into laughter.

"_Not_ funny, Percy Jackson!" she called from the other side of the door. "_Not_ funny!"

"Are you done yet?" I asked, fighting the laughter.

"Yeah, you can come out now, Perv" She called. I opened the door again and looked at her. She was already in bed. "I am _not _a perv. You just neglected to mention you were still naked" I told her, getting in next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her shoulder and sighed. I really wanted to enjoy the time with her, but that was a bit hard, not to mention awkward, when thoughts of his mother kept popping up in his head. I mean, _really_.

****

_I was standing in a room. A room with no windows, or doors. Just walls, painted a bright and pure right. Athena is there, glaring at me. And her glare, it's enough to make a fully grown man piss his pants in fear. _

"_Perseus Jackson. You are pushing your luck, by sharing a bed with my daughter. Be warned."_

I sat up in bed quickly. Annabeth was still asleep beside me, her hair billowing out around her hair. She looked an angel. So perfect. But I knew Athena didn't give second chances. I got out of bed and got dressed quickly. I slipped into the hallway and put my ear to Nico and Julia's door. I heard muffled voices, and thought they were talking. I knocked quietly and opened the door.

So you can imagine my surprise when I see Julia _on top_ of Nico, kissing him and running her hands through his hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

_Oh._

As quietly as I could, I backed out the door and closed the door. When I got back, Annabeth was sitting on the bed, brushing out her hair out. She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw my shocked face.

"What happened, Percy? Where were you?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Julia. Nico. _Making out_." She stared at me blankly for a moment, then she sighed.

"You. Walked in. On Julia and Nico. _Making out_? I hope they didn't notice. It would be so embarrassing for them" She told me. I assured her they were a bit –ahem- busy to notice. She grinned.

"It's about time. They should have gotten together a long time ago. They're so cute together" She sighed. Again. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's get ready"

****

"Soooooo…… You guys didn't rip each others hair out last night?" I asked the two in the back seat. Annabeth looked like she was trying not to crack up. They blushed, obviously thinking the same thing as Annabeth.

"Oh, Percy, we're here!" Julia said, changing the subject as Half-Blood Hill came into view.

We had decided to stay here for the night to discuss where to look for the crazy guy who had most likely kidnapped my Mum. I didn't want any delays, but the other three had ganged up on me. You don't want to be ganged up on by three armed demigods. Trust me.

****

As we walked up to the Big House, Chiron and Mr D were sitting on the porch. Chiron looked up and smiled, and Mr D looked up and glared.

"Ah! Percy, Annabeth! Nico, Julia! You are back, uh, a little early" said doubtfully.

"Nah. We found something, and we found out the person we're looking for is close by, so we've come back for the night to discuss where they might be. Is that a problem?" I asked. He told us it was not. We went to find somewhere to talk.

Easier said than done. Everywhere we went, people were _still _glancing at Annabeth and I. I could not _wait_ until they realized what was going on between Nico and Julia. The stares were annoying. Plus, a son of Hades and a daughter of Apollo were bound to be the subject of gossip forever.

**Um, sucky ending. **

**Yeah, I made Julia and Nico get together. I had to or else my friend would have killed me. Seriously, she would have. So… review, and tell me what you think about POV changes. Reviews = cupcakes. If you do not like cupcakes, Reviews = triple choc chip cookies. Or whatever. **

**Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello My wonderful and brilliant readers! I would Like to say THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for the reviews. They make my day, they really do. I'm sorry for the wait. You can blame school. And to any Australians (And New Zealanders, I think), have a nice day off on Monday. I know I will… So, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

"Blue… blue house…blue…" I muttered to myself. This was so unfair. A blue house? There had to be millions of blue houses in the world. That was another thing; she might not even be in the country! This was too hard.

"Percy? What are you mumbling about Australia?" Nico asked. I realized I'd been thinking aloud. "Oh, I was just thinking, we don't even know what country they're in" Annabeth, Julia and Nico stared at me from across the table, with they're mouths open in a comical way. "What?" I demanded, feeling self-conscious.

"Um… we never actually thought about that" Annabeth said "We assumed they wouldn't leave the country"

Then a piece of-you guessed it- black paper appeared out of nowhere.

_I'm getting bored. You're right. I'm in Australia. In Queensland, I fact. I will see you soon_

"Huh. That was easy" I looked at Annabeth. "They're in Queensland" She frowned. Nico looked thoughtful.

"Do they ride kangaroos in Australia?" he wondered. Annabeth laughed.

"No. They do not" she told him. He looked disappointed.

"So, we gotta go to Queensland, huh?" I said. "Annabeth, how do we get there?"

She pursed her lips. "We have to fly"

****

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods. Zeus please spare me. I don't really care about Percy"

"Please let us fly, Lord Zeus"

"Just this once. Please, just this once"

"I think I'm about to crap myself"

The rest of our little group looked at me.

Annabeth and Julia shook their heads. "You should be praying, Seaweed Brain, not telling the rest of the world what's going on in your pants" Some random guy who was walking past sniggered.

"Anyway…" Julia said "Yeah, you're the main reason we might DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH on this flight"

"Okay, where exactly are we flying to?"

"Brisbane, Percy"

"And Brisbane is…?"

"The capital of Queensland"

"And Queensland is…?"

"The state the letter mentioned"

"Okay"

****

Australia was _hot_. I mean, we walked out of the pleasantly air-conditioned airport, into a wall of solid heat. "Annabeth, why is it so hot?" Nico whined.

"Because it's summer"

"Oh" Julia and Annabeth laughed at him. He blushed. Then I laughed at him.

We rented a car, and Annabeth drove us into the city of Brisbane. It wasn't much, really, but the drive took FOREVER. Plus Annabeth pointed out the 'interesting things' we passed. "Oh, a three story bookshop!" "Wow, what an awesome park"

We went to our hotel and collapsed onto the beds. There were separate ones this time, all in the same room. I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Anyway, Annabeth wanted to go sight-seeing.

_Sights in Brisbane? Yeah, right._

So she dragged me all around the city. I mean all of it. We went along this road called Moggill Road, and she kept saying how pretty the 'half-country-side' was. Then we went to the Queen Street Mall. Meh. Brisbane wasn't very impressive.

****

"We should really go looking for a blue house"

"Yeah"

"When should we?"

"Dunno"

"Tommorrow?"

"Yah, okay"

****

**Hahaha Sorry about the Australia thing. I had to move them to my own country to make it easier to write. Any Australians (especially Queenslanders) out there with any ideas of where the blue house should be? Review, please! It would mean a lot to me. I think… You should get a Cookies and Creams Cake if you review (What do you mean you don't know what that is? Are you serious?!). Sick of cookies? You get a cupcake!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I would like to say, again, that everyone who has read this, added this story to favourites, reviewed, anything, you guys are THE awesomest people on earth. Ever. In the history of ever. Thank you all for your suggestions, and comments. **

The house was old. The blue paint was peeling. The windows had long ago fallen off their hinges, replaced now by slabs of wood nailed across them.

I stood with my friends, infront of this house, unsure of what to do next. We were sure, after a week of searching, that this was the house. But, now that the hard work was over, what now? Did we burst through the door and demand he give her back? Did we creep in slowly, find her, and creep out slowly?

"Okay" Started Annabeth "Everyone got their weapons?" she asked. We nodded. "Okay, so I was thinking, we sneak in, and Percy and I scout for Sally?" she suggested. We all agreed. Plans were what Annabeth was made for. "So, we do that, and Nico and Julia hide in the front of the house, and if we need them, we call them. Alright?" I pursed my lips and nodded. It was a simple plan, but it could work.

I hoped.

****

"Percy, can you hear that?" Annabeth whispered in my ear as we made our way around the house, looking for a window or something of the like that they could climb through. I stopped and listened carefully. Sure enough, I heard a muffled conversation through a window a couple of metres away.

"What do you want from me?" said a voice and my stomach dropped. Mum.

"It's not what I want from YOU. It's what I want from your son" this voice was a mans, but a little high.

"What do you want from Percy?" I heard my mother demand.

"How are you so ignorant to your son's powers? A son of Poseidon would be a great asset to me." I met Annabeth's eyes. _Who was this guy?_ We heard footsteps leave the room they were talking in, and in a silent agreement, we both knew we had to get in there before he returned. Maybe, if we could do that, this stupid quest would be simple.

But, of course, I wasn't that lucky.

****

"One, two… now" I pushed Annabeth up and through the window. "Ouch, Percy" I heard her whisper and chuckled. I myself climbed through the window and froze. Annabeth was on the floor, kneeling over my unconscious mother and checking for signs of life. Her face visibly relaxed and I knew she was alive. I ran up to my mum and only then did I realize just how bad the damage was. She had a long, but thankfully not deep, gash along her cheeks and a bruise was forming on her forehead. Her arms were bruised, also, and were covered in scratches, much like her legs.

"Oh, mum" I gasped. "We have to get her out of here, Annabeth" I said quietly, and we were just about to take her to the window (I wasn't sure about how we would actually get her out, but still…) when the high pitched mans voice came from the doorway. "It's useless you know" My head snapped up and I looked at him. The man was wearing a bright green coat over a white shirt, even if it was summer. His pants looked old and ratty, and he was wearing a pair of old runners that exposed his holey bright neon green socks, minus the bright; they were too dirty. His black, shoulder length hair was matted with dirt and other things I didn't want to go into. His eyes were a unsettling bright purple, clashing horribly with his clothes. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking at his fingernails as if this bored him.

"What's useless?" I growled "Me killing you? 'Cause I beg to differ"

The man looked up at me. "First of all, I'd like to see you get anywhere near me, and second, taking your mother away is a very bed idea. She could hurt someone" He grinned.

"What do you mean, hurt someone?" I demand.

"Percy, Percy, Percy…" He smiled sympathetically. "Your mother is not herself at the moment. She has acquired a… curse, of sorts" I remembered the prophecy. He creep continued "The only way to rid her of this curse is if there is a young, _virgin_ girl in the room, willing of take it on instead." He grinned as his eyes flickered over to Annabeth.

"No. No way!" I said angrily. The creep laughed and turned to Annabeth, who was just standing there in shock, her jaw dropped. The fear was evident in her eyes.

"Now, my girl, do you want to help your little boyfriend and his mummy? You can, you know. It won't hurt _that _much, my sweet" Annabeth glared at him.

"You do not call me _your sweet_, you creep" she hissed.

"But do you not want to help Percy? Do you not want to see him happy?" he smirked as hesitation flickered across her face. His taunting continued, him saying how much she could help, how she could prove herself. I tried to yell at him to stop, to tell I she didn't have to, but this guy had somehow frozen him in place. After several long minutes, Annabeth gave me a pleading look, and turned to the guy.

"I'll take on the curse, to save Percy's mum" she looked close to tears. I wanted to hold her; I didn't want her to be in pain. I wanted to tell her she didn't have to do anything for me. That we would find a way out of this. But I was still frozen.

"I'll do it, if you give me a few minutes alone with Percy beforehand"

"As you wish" he said bowing dramatically and backing out the door, closing it behind him. I suddenly unfroze and Annabeth launched herself at me. "Oh, Percy!"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Annabeth, please don't do this" I whispered in her ear. She pulled back a bit and looked me in the eye.

"I've chosen to do this, for your mum. And remember the prophecy." She said, and kissed me. It was a kiss unlike any others. She was kissing me with a passion, so many emotions. I felt angry as she pulled away because the creep cleared his throat, leaning against the doorframe again.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" he asked her in a sickly sweet tone. She gritted her teeth and nodded.

At first, nothing happened. Then my mother's body arched off the ground, and it looked like she was having a seizure. In a brilliant flash of red light, she calmed. But Annabeth was shaking. She collapsed on the ground and did the same seizure-like thing mum did. Her eyes glowed red and gold for a second before she calmed. I heard a coughing and spluttering behind me, and I ran to mum. She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed around through squinted eyes. At first she saw Annabeth, lying there on the ground, and then she saw me, and flung her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Percy, I was so worried!" she exclaimed. "What happened? What happened to Annabeth?!" She demanded. I shook my head and moved to Annabeth's side. I quickly grabbed her wrist and felt for her pulse.

It wasn't there.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews get… a chocolate cupcake with mocha-caramel icing, a scoop of ice-cream, whipped cream and hot fudge sauce… **

**Hahaha… **


	8. Chapter 8

_**OH, MY GODS. Have you seen the number of reviews?! I LOVE YOU ALL! Hahaha! Thank you for reviewing! My other stories have never gotten past 13! Thank you for all the encouragement, it means the world to me! And, I would like to ask any Queenslanders out there for their help. Do you know a good place for this plant to be found? A park, a city, anything! And I need help with a character… If anybody would like their character to be in my story, please just give me the basic information about them! It has to be a half-blood, mind you…**_

_**THANK YOU AGAIN!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I shook my head and moved to Annabeth's side. I quickly grabbed her wrist and checked for her pulse. It wasn't there._

I stopped breathing. My mind went blank. I just stared at the girl in front of me, unable to think.

"No" I whispered. "NO!" I felt tears well in my eyes as I continued to check her vital signs. Annabeth was a fighter. There was just no way she would let this happen. But I had let it happen. I should have stopped it. I should have killed that bastard the second he suggested it. But I didn't.

I had let Annabeth die.

It was my fault.

"She can still live, you know" came the voice of the creep, still in the doorway. "You can save her"

I jumped to my feet, drawing Riptide, and held the blade to his throat. He only laughed.

"Why don't you kill me, and see how my _friends_ like it?" he snarled. As if on cue, two hellhounds appeared behind him in the doorway. I probably should have wondered how he could control them, but I was too angry.

"Who are you?" I growled, not moving Riptide.

"Mr. James Jameson, at your service" He introduced himself with a mocking bow.

"Who is your parent?" I demanded. His eyes darkened.

"Ah, but that is the thing. I am unclaimed" he said darkly.

I couldn't care less. "How can I save her?"

"Well…" he started, obviously enjoying my anger. I saw him glance at my mother, who I noticed was still checking for Annabeth's pulse, tears staining her cheeks.

"Well… There is this plant, don't ask me what it's called, that is native to Queensland. It can only be seen by half-bloods" he informed me "If you get her to eat this plants leaves, she can live again. Technically, she's only dead because of the curse" I was thoroughly confused by this point.

"Well, what does the plant look like?"

He grinned for some stupid reason and put on a girly voice. "It, like, has purple, like, flowers and pink and, like, blue, like leaves, like. Like, like…Like"

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Well, I only kid-napped your mum because I was bored" He told me.

"Are you going to let me go? And my Mum?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

He laughed. "I forgot to tell you. Only half the curse was transferred. I don't know why, but that's why the daughter of Athena died. Your mother is dangerous. And… Well, anyone with even a small part of the curse, their lives are bound to mine"

_The prophecy._

I walked over to Annabeth, and kneeled at her side again. I brushed the hair out of her peaceful, relaxed face, and gently kissed her on the lips, tears rolling down my face. I ignored the questioning look my mum gave me and gave her a hug. Walking over to the window, I turned and glared at the man who had done this to the two most important women in my life. "I'll be back soon. You'd better not hurt either of them" With one last looked at Annabeth, I jumped out of the window.

****

"NICO! JULIA!" I shouted at the -ahem- intimate couple has I approached them. They noticed the tears on my cheeks and the absence of Annabeth. Julia gave me a quick hug. "What happened" she demanded, already choked up. "Where's Annabeth?!" she basically shouted.

So, I told them. I told them everything. I told them how Annabeth sacrificed herself for my mother, how this whole thing was just a game, how my mother was still in danger. By the end of it, Julia was sobbing into Nico's chest and Nico didn't look far behind her.

"What do we do?" he mouthed to me.

"We find that plant"

**Thanks once again for the reviews, and remember! Queenslanders, any suggestions of where the plant might be found, and anyone, I still need help with that character…**

**Thank you!**

**Reviews get ANZAC cookies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank You for the reviews! They inspire me! Yes, I did use someone else's character, so I don't own her. Only her looks, which I made up myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, as much as I would love to.**

**Warning: This chapter has lovey-dovey fluff-ness! You have been warned. And… I'm not very **_**good**_** at lovey-dovey fluff-ness. And I'm sorry for a few of my chapters being kind of short. It can't be helped, what with school and all…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

I hurt. A lot. Knowing that Annabeth was dead, and would continue being so unless I found this stupid plant. So Nico, Julia and I went out in search for the plant. We decided to IM Chiron and see if he knew any Half-bloods in this area. We found an empty park with sprinklers going of and, after rummaging through our pockets for ten minutes, we finally found a drachma.

Finally, Chiron appeared.

"What is it, my boy?" He asked me. Then he realized something.

"Where is Annabeth, Percy?" I couldn't answer. I just shook my head, the tears making another appearance. "Julia? What happened?" He asked the girl behind me. The daughter of Apollo stepped forward and, in a shaky voice, told Chiron the whole story. By the end of it, Julia was also reduced to tears, and Nico, being the only one capable of speaking, asked him if he knew any Half-bloods in this area. The centaur looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Yes… I do know one girl, about your age, Percy, who lives in Brisbane. Dionne Thompson. Daughter of Dionysus." He hesitated. "Percy, this girl… Well… Anyway, she lives at..." He thought for a moment. "27 Coombell Street, In Jindalee." I merely nodded and thanked him quietly, before breaking the connection.

"Percy?" I heard Julia say in a quiet, hesitant voice. "Percy, it's been a really long day, especially for you" I looked at her, not sure as to what she was getting at. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel, and go find this girl first thing in the morning?" She suggested. I wanted to get angry. I wanted to shout at this girl for suggesting that we sleep, when Annabeth was lying dead, when my mother was hurt, both or them with only the creep, Mr James Jameson, and each other for company. Not that Annabeth would know, in her state.

But I couldn't be mad at her. I was too exhausted, too sad, too confused to be angry. So I drove us back to the hotel, where I collapsed on my bed, asleep the second my head hit the soft, feathery pillow.

****

_I was walking along a beach. But something was wrong. Every step I took, the scenery changed, ever so slightly. I didn't want it to change; I wanted to walk along this beach forever, happy and at peace with the world. But I something-no, some_one_ was missing from this, making so I couldn't be at peace without them. I pictured her hair, such a pretty shade of blonde, her eyes, startling gray, watching you, analysing you, until she deemed you no longer a threat. The world kept changing, until I was no longer on a beach, but in a forest. The trees were dense, and I could barely squeeze through the gaps between them. I was about to give up, when I heard a soft whimpering, only a short distance away. It was the unmistakable sound of a girl crying, sobbing. The sound itself cut at my heart, breaking my heart. I made my way cautiously to where the sound was coming from. Peeking from behind a tree, my heart skipped a beat. It was Annabeth, curled up in a little ball against a tree. I walked over to her a sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. Even though I knew this was just a dream, the contact instantly put me at ease. Annabeth rested her head against my shoulder, her face in her hands. "It hurts, Percy" she whimpered. "It hurts me"_

"_Shhh… I'm here… I'll stop it hurting" I promised her, rubbing her back soothingly. With every fibre of my being, I wanted to kill that man who had done this to her and my mother. I wanted to ripped him apart, limb from limb; to put him through the pain he was causing Annabeth. But I just sat there, unwilling to move from the angel in my arms. _

"_I love you, Annabeth Chase" I whispered to her hair. I hoped she could hear me. I hoped she could find comfort in my words; the words that shocked even me as they came out of my mouth. The crying girl looked up at me. Her tear-stained eyes took my breath away._

"_I love you, too, Percy Jackson"_

_**** _

"Percy, wake up!" I heard someone groan as they hit me in the face with a pillow. I opened my eyes to see a daughter of Apollo grinning like a fool. "What was that for?!" I demanded as I sat up and got out of bed.

"Ew, Percy! Put some pants on!" she squealed, and I realized she was right. I wasn't wearing any pants. Blushing like a school-girl, I grabbed some pants and dashed into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Yesterdays events came rushing back to me. I felt tears in my eyes as I thought of Annabeth.

And that dream.

Somehow, I knew it was real. It had to be real. It had to actually be Annabeth.

"Percy! Get out of the shower! We have to move!" someone shouted at me, banging on the door. Mumbling to myself, I got dressed and walk into the main bedroom.

"Where's Nico?" I asked Julia, throwing my stuff back into my bag (though I didn't know why it was out of it in the first place) and plopping down on my bed. She eyed me suspiciously, and said, "He's gone out to get us some breakfast. He should be back soon."

Before I could ask why she was acting that way, the door burst open and Nico came in with two brown paper bags that smelt suspiciously like McDonalds.

"I have food!" He announced chucking the bags on the bed. The greasy smell reminded me just how hungry I was.

"Okay" he started opening the bags. "We can have… Two McMuffins each, a hash brown each… And we have one serve of pancakes we can share. Okay?" he looked up at us, both drooling over the contents of the bags. He took that as a yes. "And we have… Three coffees, two cokes and one lemonade" he finished with a proud smile. We didn't answer, just drove in and started dividing the food between ourselves and digging in. I practically moaned as I bit into the McMuffin. The greasiness tasted so good.

After we had finished, I said, "Okay. What time is it?"

"Twelve. Looks like that was lunch, too"

"Okay, now we have to go visit the Daughter of Dionysus. Where did Chiron say she lived again?" I asked them.

"27 Coombell Street, in Jindalee"

"Okay" I said, trying to sound upbeat and not depressed and emo. "Let's go!"

****

"Do we really have to climb up that driveway?" Nico whined as we parked in front of a Two-story Queenslander house. It had orange window and door frames and a veranda on the second level, going the whole length of the house. And the driveway. I swear to Zeus, it was almost vertical.

"I guess we have to" I said, sighing. So we climbed the driveway from Hades.

"That hurt" groaned Julia as we reached the top. I knocked on the door. After a few minutes it opened to reveal a girl, about my age. She was my height, with olive skin and dark brown hair. She was wearing denim short-shorts and a black sleeveless top. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and examined us through tired eyes.

"Do I know you?" she asked me. I pursed my lips.

"Dionne Thompson?" she nodded warily. "I'm Percy Jackson" she stared at me blankly. "Son of Poseidon"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, recognition in her eyes "Yeah, Chiron IMed me telling me you might show up. And you two are?" she asked the younger two.

"Julia Gorse, Daughter of Apollo"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades". Dionne raised her eyebrows.

"A bit dangerous for two children of the Big Three to be travelling together, don't you think? How many monsters have you attracted so far?" she inquired.

"Um, oddly enough, none" I told her realizing this was strange. Dionne raised her eyebrows again, but said nothing, and motioned for us to come inside. She sat us down at the kitchen table.

"So, Percy" she said, eyeing me with a weird expression "what can I do for you?"

I hesitated. "Well… Well, I'll start from the beginning" she nodded 'Okay, so, my mother was kidnapped. Nico, Julia, my girlfriend and I set out to find her"

"Did your girlfriend go to Camp? I might know her"

"Uh, Annabeth Chase" I said. Her expression turned ever so slightly jealous, though I had no idea why. "Annabeth, huh? I knew her. Daughter of Athena?"

"Yeah…"

"Where is she?"

"That's kind of why we're here"

"Fine. Go on."

"Yeah… anyway, well, our search brought us here. We found the guy, and my mother. My mother had some kind of…curse. Anway, the stupid creep who somehow kidnapped her, he told us there was a way to save her… If there was a willing virgin girl in the room, willing to take on the curse."

For some reason, Dionne snorted.

"Virgin? At her age? Still?" she shook her head. I started to wonder what Chiron was going to say about this girl. It also made me angry that she was judging Annabeth.

"What ever. So Annabeth took on the curse, well, half of it, and…" I couldn't say the rest. Not to a complete stranger.

"She died" whispered Julia. "But she didn't actually die. There is a way to get her back"

Dionne looked thoughtful, and then she leaned back, stretched her arms and said,

"How can I help?"

**Dionne belongs to Clarisse The Wild. Thank You!**

**And, once again, that you for all the reviews and suggestions, and constructive criticism!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! School + Slow internet + Loss of inspiration = slow updates! AND! Thank so SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Every review I get makes me smile! I mean, really. You guys are THE BEST. And there might be a wait between this chapter and the next because my Granny has cancer, and her operation is soon…**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

I watched as the girl smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I've seen it around" she told us after we had asked her if she had seen the plant. "You want to pick it?" she suddenly frowned.

"Yeah…?" I trailed off uneasily.

"Ah, well, about that…" I nodded, telling her to continue. "Ah. Well… Being magical, it demands a sacrifice. Typical" she added bitterly under her breath.

"What kind of sacrifice?" Julia inquired. Dionne scowled like she didn't like a younger girl talking to her like that.

"Blood" she replied curtly. "Half-blood blood. You're in luck"

"Uh, great, thanks" I said, getting up. "Can you show us where it is?"

"Sure. And maybe you and me could come back to my place after, huh, Percy?" she put a well-tended hand on my chest. Behind her, I saw Julia pretending to throw up and Nico laughing his arse off silently.

"Uh, I don't think that would be such a good idea" I said firmly, stepping back, annoyed that this slutty daughter of Dionysus could say something like that when we were here to save my dead girlfriend. She pouted, probably trying to look cute, and went to the kitchen. "Wine?' she asked, pouring herself a glass.

"Ah, no thanks"

"Suit yourself" she replied. Just as we were heading out the =back door, we hard a door open from down the hall. Dionne frowned, and tapped her ring, a silver band turning it into a sword. A guy in pink boxers came out, rubbing his eyes tiredly. When she saw who it was, she put her sword away.

"Di" asked he guy in a sleepy tone, then did a double take when he saw she had company.

"Oh. Guys, this is Jake, son of Aphrodite" she said, and Nico muttered something about 'not another one', earning himself a glare "And Jakes, Percy, son of Poseidon," Jake raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. "Julia, daughter of Apollo" He smiled "and Nico, son of Hades" The son of Aphrodite nodded curtly.

"So," continued Dionne "I'm showing them something right now, so I'm sure you can find the way out. Gods forbid, you found my bedroom quickly enough last night, and even then you were drunk" and with a smirk at his blush, and a quick wink, she skipped out the door, the rest of us following. She led us into the woods behind her house.

"Was that your boyfriend?" asked Julia finally.

"No" came the reply "My boyfriend is a brother of yours, a son of Apollo" she smiled. I exchanged a glance with Nico, then saw the look on Julia's face was one of disgust, and raised my eyebrows at him. He shrugged, and I knew this was going to be a LONG day.

"We're here" Dionne announced as we came into a small clearing, after about three quarters of an hour. The plant had large, deep purple flowers, and leaves that ranged from pale blue to midnight blue, in places, and deep rose to baby pink. It fit the description. "So, what ya do is, just drop a _teensy _bit of your blood on it, and the laves should fall off" she informed me. I frowned at her.

"How do you know all this?" I asked curiously. All I got was a smirk and,

"That's for me to know, and you to find out"

This girl was seriously annoying. I got out Riptide, and, clenching my teeth, pressed the tip to one of my fingers. Hissing at the sight of the blood, I let a drop fall on the flower. Immediately, the flowers fluttered slowly to the ground.

"Well" I said, picking them up "Thank you, Dionne, _so _much for helping us. I'm really grateful"

I smiled at her. She smiled back "Of course, Percy. And… I hope you save Annabeth. She's a nice girl. IM me some time, won't you?"

"Yeah. Of course. Nico?" I said, turning to him "Shadow travel us to the car?"

"Sure" And with that, we left Dionne, looking distant and absently growing grape vines around her legs.

The blue house looked exactly the same. This time, instead of climbing through a window, we walked straight through the front door. Annabeth was lying on the dusty couch, being closely watched by my mother. James Jameson was sitting on a recliner looking bored. They all (minus Annabeth) looked up as we walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, you're back" said the creep. I ignored him, running to Annabeth, kneeling beside my mother, and brushing the hair out of her face. I got out a leaf and handed it to my mother, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're safe" she whispered in my ear. I nodded, tears in my eyes, and turned back to Annabeth. She looked so peaceful… I put a leaf in her mouth, and rubbed her neck to make her swallow it. One minute… Two minutes… Annabeth shot up with a gasp. She looked around wildly, then spotted me. "Oh, Percy" she gasped, flinging her arms around my neck.  
"Shhh, it'll be okay, Annabeth. It's okay…" I murmured in her ear, as she sobbed into my chest.

"I love you, Percy" she choked out. I pressed my lips to her hair.

"I love you, Annabeth"

**One, two, three: Aaaaaww! Cute!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha! Only a couple of more chapters to go! Then I'm writing a sequel, but not about Percy. About… Welll, you'll just have to read, won't you? Yes, you will. I would like to say massive, big, large, and other synonyms for big, THANK YOU to Clarisse The Wild, the wonderful, amazing person who gave me their character (Dionne Thompson). THANK YOU! **

**And Guess What?! My house is being invaded by RATS! GIANT, SMELLY, FURRY RATS!**

**EEEEWWWW! One was climbing my window! EEEEWWWW!**

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

"Julia!"

"Julia! Why are you holding Nico's- Oh."

This was what greeted as soon as we stepped over the border of camp. Annabeth and I had been inseparable for the last few days, and today was no exception. My arm was wrapped around her waist and her head on my shoulder as we were ambushed by our friends and Annabeth and Julia's cabin mates. Chiron trotted up to us.

"You were successful?" he asked me. I nodded, smiling. He looked at Annabeth, then at Julia and Nico, and raised an eyebrow at us. We smiled, and followed him the Big House.

"Y'know" started Julia. We were sitting on the beach, after finally escaping our friend's questions. "I had fun on the quest. Surprisingly" she added as an afterthought. We smiled.

"Did anyone notice how nobody exclaimed my name when we arrived?" asked Nico, frowning suddenly. "The only things they said involving me were 'Why is Julia holding your hand?' 'So you didn't die' and 'Julia! Why on earth are you holding his hand!?'"

We all laughed at him. After a few more minutes, Julia and Nico went for a walk (ahem, ahem) and left me and Annabeth alone.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain" she whispered, leaning into my chest.

"I love you, too, Wise Girl" I said, kissing her. She grinned and pushed me back onto the sand.

"What if some finds us?" I said between kisses.

"Oh, well" she continued kissing me, moving down my neck and to my chest. I pulled her back up, knotting my hands through her hair-

"Ahem!"

We jumped apart. Grover was smirking down at us. Blushing furiously, we got up. Grover's face immediately turned worried. "Percy, we've got a new camper. You… Well, you'll know when you see her." He said.

When we got to the Big House, Chiron was in his wheelchair, talking to a girl whose face we couldn't see, Her hair was flowing down her back, and was the same colour as mine. Chrion looked worried. When he saw me, he tried to smile. "Abyss, I would like you to meet someone. Percy Jackson" he told the girl, and she turned around. All I could do was stare. Her eyes were the same green as mine. Her mouth, nose and nearly everything about her were the same as mine. She gasped when she saw me, and I heard Annabeth murmur "This is not good"

"Percy" Chiron said to me "Meet Abyss Moon. Your twin sister"

At the same time, Abyss and I said "Holy shit"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Yes, I know. It has nothing to do with the story. But the Sequel shall be about Abyss, and her falling for… SOMEONE!**

**Yes, I know that, too. It **_**is**_** shocking. Very much so. So you'll just have to read the sequel to find out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA! Ha. Ha… Sorry. Yes, read the sequel! You will NEVER EVER guess who she falls for. It will make you pee your pants in amazement, surprise, shock and excitement. AND you'll never guess who her ex-boyfriend was… or ex-girlfriend… Or both. The first chapter should be up in a few days, if not today! I might add another chapter to this story today, but… I'm not sure….**

**AND THANK YOU to anyone who has reviewed! You make me so happy! Cookies to anyone who has reviewed this story, read it, favourited it, alerted it, accidentally clicked it when you were meant to click another story… Anything! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

"My twin?" I stuttered.

Abyss looked at me for a second. Walking up to me, she said, "Yeah, I'm shocked too. And one thing" she paused, looking down "Can I meet my real mother?" she asked quietly, looking at me with pleading eyes. Beside me, Annabeth recovered from shock and said "Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. It's so lovely to meet you" she smiled, and Abyss smiled back gratefully.

"Hey. Uh, Percy, you still with us?" my twin waved her hand infront of my face.

"Y-yeah. Just…surprised… Yeah, we can IM mum tonight… I guess…" Chrion wheeled up to us. A satyr went a got Abyss for us, so she knows about everything. You can show her to your cabin now, Percy" he said, a wheeled off.

"Well…Come on, Abyss. Time to see the camp"

On the way around camp, campers were giving us weird glances, and I could tell they saw the resemblance easily.

"So… How come I've never heard of you before, Abyss? Mum never told me I had a sister…" I asked her.

"I was put up for adoption when I was born. The Moon family took me in." she told me. I couldn't believe Mum put her up for adoption…

We were at the cabin now. Abyss gasped when she saw it. She was impressed.

Walking in, she immediately flopped down on my bunk.

"That's mine" I told her. She grinned.

"Yes, but it has the best view. So it's mine. Deal with it"

"That one has the same view!" I protested, pointing to the bed opposite.

"Really? So it does. Good for it" she said, lying back.

From the doorway, Annabeth laughed. "I think I'll like you"

The conch horn sounded form the distance. "Dinner" I sighed. "Come on"

We made our way to the dining hall, ignoring the stares from other campers. After showing Abyss how to burn her food, Mr D stood up. "Hello, brats. We have a new camper. Agnys" Chiron elbowed him "Ah, Abyss Moon. Twin sister of Perry Johnson" There were gasped and muffled exclamations from the others "Yes, yes, I know, shocking, isn't it? Just what we need. Another _girl_ version of Barnacle Beards offspring. Great"

And with that he sat down. Everyone was gaping at Abyss and I. I was uneasy, but my sister was eating her food, occasionally glaring at starers, but otherwise unaffected by them.

"Well. That was fun" abyss commented as we were getting into bed. "When can I meet ,my mother?"

"Uh.." I'd forgotten about that. "Now" I decided. I showed her the fountain for IMing, and she got really nervous. I offered to talk to Mum first.

"Percy?" she said, as I was about to throw in the drachma "What's she like?"

"She is the nicest person you could meet. She cares about everyone before herself. Her husband, out stepdad, is Paul Blofis"

"Blowfish?" she smiled

"Blofis. But I thought it was Blowfish at first, too" We both laughed.

I threw in the coin, and Mum's image appeared infront of me. Abyss immediately stpped out of her line of sight.

"Percy!" Mum exclaimed "How are you? And Annabeth?"

"They're good. And I have someone who wants to meet you.." Abyss stepped infront of me. Mum paled eyes wide.

"Abyss?"

"Hi Mum" she said, tears in her eyes "Nice to meet you"

"Oh Abyss! I'm so sorry! I had too! I missed you every day, and I never stopped loving you!"

"I love you, too, mum"

The next morning, after a night of Abyss and Mum and I talking, and ignoring the stares of other campers at breakfast, we made our way to the sword arena. I got out Riptide, gave her a practise sword, but she shook her head, and showed me a pen of hers, metallic blue with waves engraved in it.

"Dad gave it to me. He old me he had it especially made. It's like yours… accept better looking" she told me. I shrugged.

"You know anything about fighting?" I asked her, as we held our swords ready and ignored the small crowed that had come to watch the fight.

"Not at all" she said brightly.

Five minutes later, Abyss was sitting on my chest, her sword pointed at my neck, Riptide on the other side of the arena. People stared. Annabeth came up to us, grinning stupidly.

"Abyss! Percy is one the best swordsmen we've ever had! Except Luke… And no-one's ever beaten him, let alone on their first time holding a sword!" she added. Abyss gave me a questioning look. I shrugged, and mouth 'I'll tell you later'. She smiled at Annabeth, turned her sword back into a pen, and walked out of the arena.

"Well" I said, brushing myself off and getting up "That was interesting"

"Yeah" agreed Annabeth "I think we'll have a lot of fun with her"

**Thank you, And I'll miss you.**

**Bye.**

**And any suggestions for the sequel, PM or review me! Thanks!**

**And I don't own Percy Jackson. Yeah.**

**Bye again.**


	13. Stoll Bros Blog Posts

_I've had some requests for this so... Enjoy!  
_

**Daughter of Apollo and Son of Hades- We didn't see **_**that**_** one coming!  
**

**Upon returning from a quest with Percy Jackson and Annabeth, who had only very recently started a relationship, Nico di Angelo and Julia Gorse were **_**holding hands**_**, and apparently started dating while they were sharing a room in a hotel in Australia, because Percy and Annabeth wanted some privacy (we can only guess what **_**they**_** were doing). Percy says that he walked into their room in the morning only to find Julia and Nico in a very passionate lick-lock. Oh, la la. So, what possibly could a son of Hades possibly done to attract the attention of a bright, cheerful daughter of Apollo? (No offense, Nico, but you're kind of emo...) Flowers? Chocolates? Romantic poems about death...? Who knows? But all we can do is congratulate them on finding happiness with each other and exploit all of the juicy details of their relationship on the internet, where it will stay forever. **

**Now it's your turn. What do you think? How did you react to this information? And daughters (and, who knows, maybe even sons) of Aphrodite, what could be a cute couple name for them? Nulia? Jico?  
Only time shall tell.  
Leave us your comments below!**

_Nico: Oh, thanks *sarcasm sarcasm*_

_Percy: Ha. I still remember that day (bad images)._

_Julia: Juicy details? Oh, gods, Nico, we need to be more careful._

_Annabeth C: I think it's sweet. Those two totally love each other... (Ugh, I sounded like a daughter of Aphrodite just then...)_

_Paris_Daughter_Of_Aphrodite: There's nothing wrong with that, Annie! _

_Annabeth C: ...Please, don't call me that._

_Paris_Daughter_Of_Aphrodite: Whatever. But I officially support Nulia! _

_**VIEW ALL (37) COMMENTS**_

******  
*Gasp!*  
New Camper! Daughter of Poseidon and twin sister of Percy Jackson! **

**Abyss Anne Jackson-Moon. Black hair, green eyes, and looks EXACTLY like Percy, but a girl. Surprise, huh? Apparently, upon the birth of the long-lost-twins, Sally Jackson (Percy and Abyss' mother) put Abyss up for adoption, due to financial problems. A day after Percy returned from a quest to save his mother, Abyss showed up with a satyr, and was as surprised as Percy about the fact she had a twin. Something about a vague protector...  
This girl, child of one of the Big Three, who had gone sixteen years without dying (an admirable feat, we must say), is pretty awesome. Her best weapon is the sword, and on her first day got Percy on the ground (she said something about fencing and an adoptive father who collected antique swords). She has the same powers as her brother, so she can control water to an extent and only gets wet when she wants to. Oh, and she can breathe under water. Nice.  
Oh, and guys, this hot gal is single, but watch out- Percy has sixteen years of brotherly over-protectiveness to make up for, and he started the day she came (threatened to cut off the favourite part of Connor's body because he was checking her out).  
So what do you, our readers, think of Abyss' shocking appearance into this camp? **

_Percy: Hey! Don't talk about my sister like that! I don't make empty threats, you know!_

_Julia: I like Abyss. She's awesome, and can kick Percy's arse. Instantly earned my respect, she did._

_Annabeth C: I agree with Julia. Anyone who can do that is good in my book._

_Katie: She likes gardening! Yay!_

_Travis: Plus, she agreed to help Connor and me with a prank. _

_Abyss Anne: Oh, uh. Thanks? I think... Maybe... Oh, and 'hot gal'? Seriously, is that all you guys think about?_

_Connor: Yes, it is, Abby._

_Abyss Anne: Call me that, and I'll carry through with my brother's threat. I HATE the name Abby._

_Clarisse: You beat Prissy? I think I like you, kid._

_**VIEW ALL (42) COMMENTS**_

_And be sure to check out the sequel, 'For the Better'. It's about Abyss and, because I'm a young girl, it's mainly romance, but with a quest and twists... Trust me; you won't expect some of them... Hell, even I didn't expect some of the crap that came out of my mind!_


	14. Author's Note Please Read Important

**Hello! I would just like to clear a few things up...  
Well, firstly, at the beginning of the story I said it was based after 'Sea of Monsters', because that's all I'd read. BUT! As I continued the story, I also read the books... So...  
They (Percy and Annabeth) are sixteen. It is now based after TLO, and if there are any mistakes, I don't care. It's a FANFICTION.  
End of Story, Goodbye!**

**I mean, if you find any mistake or something, trust me, I'll know it's there. But guess what? I didn't write this for you, I wrote it for MYSELF. So if you don't read it, then fine. See if I care. You don't have to point out the obvious, too. (Like someone said 'just so you know, Rachel became the Oracle and is not a mummy'. Well, Duh! I hadn't read TLO when I wrote that chapter, dumbass. If you read the authors note...)**

**Thank you again for all of the NICE reviews**

**-Julia-**


End file.
